Une histoire de plante
by jojo738
Summary: Une plante qui contrôle les phéromones des mutants ça existe ? Et bien, venez lire pour le savoirShalimarBrennan et LexaJesse


**Genre : **Humour/Romance

**Etat :** Terminée

**Avertissement :** Tout public

**Chapitres** One Shot

**Personnages : **Lexa/Jesse et Brennan/Shalimar

**Note : **Euh, c'était ma toute 1ere fic (d'ailleurs ça ce voit), je la poste car je viens de la retrouvé quelque part dans mon ordi ... mais bon, je la trouve super nulle :p

**Copyright : **Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ... mais seulement à la Fox

**Résume : **Une plante qui contrôle les phéromones des mutants ca existe ?

* * *

Encore une journée monotone au sanctuaire.  
Brennan et Shalimar, l'un contre l'autre, lisant un livre, mieux comprendre le comportement des félins pour lui, et Physique : l'électricité pour elle, tendis que Jesse et Lexa étaient tout deux sur l'ordinateur. Cela faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire, aucune mission depuis plusieurs semaines. Quand tout à coup, Jesse reçu un email ce qui captura l'attention de tout le monde, croyant que c'était un appelle à l'aide d'une personne en danger. Mais rien de tout ça. Shalimar fut grâce a ses dons plus rapide que Jesse et elle pu lire le message avant qu'il n'est le temps de fermer la page  
Jesse : Hey, c'est privé …  
Shalimar : Je vois … même très bien …  
Jesse : Je fais comme vous deux !  
Brennan (Qui venait de se réveiller … Quel livre fatiguant) : Hum ?  
Shalimar : Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?  
Jesse : Oh, rien … Je fais comme vous, sauf que moi je ne joue pas au chat et a la souris.  
Lexa : Et au sens propre !  
Brennan (lançant un oreiller) : Et quoi encore !  
Jesse : Et ça ce voit même très bien.  
Et une bagarre d'oreiller commença, quand tout a coup, Lexa reçu un email.  
Lexa : Et, fini de jouer ! Une mission.  
Tous en cœur : Chouette !!  
Lexa : Du calme. Alors vous devez aller chercher une plante avec des dons particuliers. Et ils ont dit de bien faire attention a cette plante, mais n'ont rien dit sur ses pouvoirs. Elle a été volée en Russie et est maintenant Ici. Voila c'est tout ce que je sais.  
Brennan : C'est tout ?  
Shalimar : Euh, tu as bien dit une plante ?  
Lexa : Euh, oui  
Shalimar et Brennan : Oh non, pas encore. (Ils se regardèrent amuser d'avoir dit la même chose au même moment)  
Lexa : Pourquoi ?  
Shalimar (se blottissant encore plus contre Brennan) : Pour faire simple, on a déjà affronté une plante qui nous a laissé de lourde cicatrice …  
Jesse : Soyons optimistes, ce n'est qu'une plante …  
Brennan : Ouef 

Apres quelques minutes dans le double Hélix, ils arrivèrent.  
Shalimar : Pourquoi toujours nous ? Hin Brennan !  
Brennan : Aucunes idées. Peut être que Jesse préfère rester avec sa Lexa …  
La mission se fit sans encombres, et ils arrivèrent à récupérer la fleur, après s'être débarrassés de plusieurs mutants.  
Puis de retour au sanctuaire.  
Brennan : Voila ta plante !  
Luxa : Mille mercis  
Brennan : Ah non pas encore Shal … Arrête avec ça !  
Shalimar : Euh, quoi ?  
Brennan : Ah non, Lexa pas toi aussi !!  
Jesse : Mais de quoi parles tu ?  
Brennan : Regarde les ! Regarde leurs yeux, ils sont fixés sur cette fleur. Et c'est comme ça depuis le décollage.

Apres quelques heures à étudier cette plante, Jesse commença à somnoler. Et appuya avec sa main sur une pétale de la fleur ce qui entraîna un nuage de pollen. Jesse se sauvât en courant en passant devant les chambres tout en rependant dans le sanctuaire le fruit de l'agresseur. Tous sortirent de leur chambre, et aspirèrent le pollen que Jesse venait de leur apporter, et tous refermèrent immédiatement.  
Puis après quelques minutes Brennan tenta de sortir, et ne vit plus de menace apparente.  
Brennan : C'est bon, la voie est libre.  
Lexa : Mais c'était quoi ?  
Jesse (qui venait de plonger dans le bassin) : La plante ma attaqué et j'ai découvert que le pollen avait des effets sur les mutants.  
Lexa (rictus général) : Une plante t'as attaqué ?  
Jesse : Pas rigolo  
Shalimar : Et c'est pour ça que tu as sauté dans le bassin ?  
Jesse : Exacte.  
Puis tous repartir a leurs occupations … dormir.

Aucun d'entre eux n'arrivèrent à gagner le sommeil, et encore moins Jesse qui avait reçu une forte dose de pollen.  
Shalimar se leva et sorti, mais quel fut sont étonnement quand elle vu Brennan dehors appuyer contre le mur. Elle s'approcha de lui quand tout à coup Lexa se jeta sur elle.  
Luxa : Il est pour moi !  
Shalimar : Ah bon ? Tu peux rêver ma belle, l'espoir fait vivre !  
Luxa donna un violent coup de poing a Shalimar qui esquiva et un violent combat s'engagea entre les deux femmes. Enfin Shalimar assomma son agresseur puis s'approcha de Brennan qui était resté de marbre devant la scène. Elle l'embrassa, et il recommença a prendre vie. Il l'enlaça et l'emmena dans sa chambre.  
Jesse sortit et vit Lexa allonger par terre, il l'emmena dans sa demeure, la posa sur son lit et attendit son réveil. Apres quelques minutes Lexa se réveilla et embrassa fougueusement son Roméo. Les vêtements volèrent rapidement dans toute la pièce, et ils firent l'amour très sensuellement.  
Mais que ce passe t'il chez nos deux autres tourtereaux ?  
Shalimar fit tombée Brennan sur le lit, et sauta sur lui, mais cette fois si Shalimar déchira les vêtements de son homme tandis que lui faisait pareil avec ceux de Shalimar. Ils firent l'amour passionnément et longuement. Shalimar était heureuse de se réveillée auprès de son amour, sachant qu'ils n'étaient plus sous l'emprise de la phéromone. Quant à nos deux autres amants, Lexa fut plus réticente et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Tous se retrouvèrent à table, Brennan et Shalimar, l'un à coté de l'autre, étaient là depuis longtemps tandis que Jesse essaya en vain avec sa femme d'une nuit. Un peut plus tard, Brennan inquiet de la tournure entre ses deux amis, alla voir notre apprenti botaniste, lui proposa d'aller prendre un café, ce qu'il fit. Et après avoir taquiné un peut la plante pour qu'elle libère son pollen, et après en avoir récupéré un peu, alla voir Lexa puis Jesse et leur souffla un peut de ce pollen.  
Brennan : Aller va la voir. (Jesse ne se fit pas prier) .  
Quant à lui il alla voir sa Shalimar.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Le langage des fleurs c'est vraiment de l'amour !

* * *

Oula ... comment j'ai bien pu avoir l'idée d'écrire ca moi :s Bon, j'ai une excuse, c'est ma toute première et c'était ya quelques années '  
Oops ... pas si loin après tout .. 15 Mai 2005  



End file.
